Une punition tardive
by TheVersatileWriter
Summary: Lizzie rejette Reddington suite à ses souvenirs, l'attitude la jeune femme se dégrade peu à peu et Reddington compte bien remédier à tout cela. /!\ Fessée /!\ et SPOIL S2x10 /!\
1. Souvenir d'une nuit enfumée

**Bonjour :) Voici ma première fiction sur Blacklist. J'en ai écrit d'autre sur Mentalist, Sherlock et Harry Potter mais ça date. Donc vraiment désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, ne m'en voulez pas :)**

**Je tiens à ****/!\**** préciser que j'ai un style d'écriture particulier. J'aime écrire sur du SM soft, mais dans cette fiction il n'y aura qu'un passage mettant en scène une fessée, sans sexe. Donc très soft pour les coeurs fragiles ^^ ****/!\**

**Serez-vous tenté de lire un nouveau genre dans notre fanbase de Blacklist ? :D**

* * *

Elisabeth venait de se réveiller, l'hypnose avait fonctionné. Quelques un de ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Tout était flou, mais elle était sûre d'une chose ...

_** Vous étiez là-bas, pas vrai ?** Demanda-t-elle à Redddington.

**_ Oui.**

**_ Il y avait des gens avec une femme, qui le cherchait ... Le Fulcrum. Vous étiez l'un d'entre eux. **

**_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple.**

**_ Mais c'est pour ça que vous étiez là. C'est pour ça que vous êtes entré dans ma vie. Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là maintenant.** A ces mots, le coeur de Reddington manqua plusieurs battements.** Pas à cause de moi, ou ce que je représente pour vous, quelle que soit notre connexion, mais à cause d'un... Objet. D'un truc.** La tristesse qui submergea le criminel en ce moment était indescriptible. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ? Il n'était pas entré dans sa vie seulement pour ce satané Fulcrum, il était entré dans sa vie pour bien plus que cela. Il reprit bien vite ses esprits.

**_ Ce dont vous vous souvenez...** Commença-t-il, aussitôt coupé par la jeune femme.

**_ Je me rappelle avoir laissé mon père mourir sur le sol d'une maison en flammes. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'il ait pu y survivre.**

**_ Lizzie, vos souvenirs de quand vous aviez 4 ans sont ... Peu fiables.**

**_ Mon père a été tué à cause du Fulcrum. Parce que vous êtes venus pour lui cette nuit là**. Tout sentiment qu'elle avait pu alors ressentir pour Reddington jusqu'à présent s'effaça immédiatement. Elle qui avait enfin appris à l'apprécier et à être heureuse en sa compagnie, tout cela avait pris fin dès qu'elle avait pris conscience de la raison de sa venue, il y a quelques mois de cela. **Je veux que vous sachiez quelque chose. Cette comédie... Quand vous prétendiez tenir à moi, était une perte de temps parce que je ne sais pas où il est.**

Fatiguée de tout ce qu'elle venait d'endurer, la jeune femme se redressa péniblement, elle ne voulait au aucun cas rester plus longtemps près de cet homme, cet inconnu, ce manipulateur. Mais alors qu'elle avait du mal à se lever, Reddington voulut l'aider en empoignant son bras, Lizzie se libéra de la prise du criminel en un éclair.

**_ Ne me touchez pas !**

L'agent Ressler aida Keen à marcher en lui déposant un drap sur les épaules. Et c'est sans un regard en arrière qu'Elisabeth quitta la salle, laissant Reddington seul, triste et anéanti. Voir sa protégée partir sans pouvoir la retenir et lui expliquer la vérité le brisa intérieurement.

Comment allait-il retrouver sa confiance ? Comment allait-il faire pour la convaincre de l'écouter, ou de simplement lui parler à nouveau ? Tout cela s'annonçait extrêment difficile, voire même impossible, mais il n'allait pas baisser les bras. Il tenait trop à Elisabeth Keen pour la laisser partir ainsi.

* * *

Très court comme chapitre, mais le second arrive de suite !


	2. Le criminel en action

_**Voici immédiatement le 2e chapitre. Les choses commencent tout doucement à se corser.**_

_**En espérant que ma fiction vous plaira ... :)**_

* * *

2 semaines passèrent, Dembe laissa d'innombrables messages vocaux sur la messagerie de l'agent Keen, Reddington commençait tout doucement à perdre espoir. Voyant son ami sombrer peu à peu, Dembe s'installa à côté de lui.

**_ Tu ne peux pas baisser les bras, Raymond. Ce n'est pas toi ! Je sais que tu pourras arranger les choses.**

**_ Mon ami, je pense que c'est bel et bien fini. Je l'ai défintivement perdue ...**

Dembe donna un coup sur l'épaule du criminel, qui haussa un sourcil face à ce geste.

**_ Toi et moi savons que tu ne cesses jamais de te battre pour les bonnes causes, et l'agent Keen en est une, pour toi. N'oublies pas qui tu es. Tu sais mieux que quiconque comment t'y prendre pour convaincre et forcer les gens à t'écouter. **

En écoutant tout cela, Red eut une révélation. Mon Dieu, mais il avait raison ! Si Lizzie avait su résister et combattre la manière douce et délicate du criminel, elle serait peut-être plus encline à l'écouter s'il utilisait la manière forte. Il allait lui prouver qu'elle avait tord de penser qu'il se jouait d'elle et que la raison de son apparition dans la vie de la jeune femme n'était absolument pas à cause d'un objet. Il était entré dans sa vie ... Pour elle. Elisabeth Keen ne le savait pas encore, mais elle allait être confrontée à la face cachée du plus grand criminel de l'histoire. Et elle ne serait pas prête de l'oublier.

_Driiiiing. Driiiiing. Driiiiing._

Elisabeth, qui était dans sa chambre de motel, regarda l'écran de son téléphone et le ferma immédiatement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Reddigton.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

_Driiiiing. Driiiiing. Driiiiing._

De nouveau Reddington. Elle rangea furieusement le téléphone dans sa poche et jura intérieurement.

_Driiiiing. Driiiiing. Driiiiing._

N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme planqua son maudit téléphone sous le coussin de son lit et cria sous le coup de la colère.

**_ Mais il va finir par me laisser tranquille, oui ?! **

**_ Je crains bien que non, Lizzie.**

Effrayée, Elisabeth se retourna et constata que Reddington était entré sans un bruit dans sa chambre.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?!**

**_ Surveillez votre langage, s'il vous plaît. Je ne fais que passer.**

**_ Sortez, je ne vous ai en aucun cas autorisé à rester ici.**

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Reddington avait enlevé son chapeau et s'était assis sur une chaise, non loin de la jeune femme.

**_ Reddington, sortez de chez moi !**

**_ Je viens seulement d'arriver**. Dit-il en souriant. **Mais j'en oublie mes bonnes manières, comment allez-vous, Lizzie ?**

L'agent Keen n'en revenait pas, il se permettait de forcer sa porte et de s'incruster chez elle sans état d'âme, comme si tout allait bien. Mais tout n'allait pas bien, justement !

**_ Vous pensez toujours que je me joue de vous ? Que je fais semblant de tenir à vous, Elisabeth ?**

_Elisabeth ?_ Depuis quand l'appelait-il par son prénom ? Peut-être avait-il enfin compris que plus rien ne les liait.

**_ Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec vous, Red ! Sortez de chez moi. Tout de suite !**

La jeune femme commença sérieusement à s'énerver. Reddington, pendant ce temps, s'était levé et se dirigeait vers le petit frigo à l'autre coin de la chambre.

**_ Est-ce que vous avez du Chardonnay dans cette boîte minuscule qui vous sert de frigo ? Je suis sûr que ça vous calmerai un peu, après tout, un bon verre de-**

Elisabeth lui coupa la parole.

**_ J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre m'enfoutisme ! Sortez ! Maintenant !** Elle avait hurlé le dernier mot tout en s'approchant dangereusement du criminel. Celui-ci donna un rapide coup d'oeil à Dembe qui était resté en retrait, et lui intima l'ordre de tenir la garde dehors, devant la porte. Tout se passa en une fraction de secondes, il ne restait plus que Red et Elisabeth. La jeune femme s'approcha furieusement de Reddington et commença à le pousser rageusement vers la porte. Mais il attrapa immédiatement le bras de la jeune femme.

**_ Lâchez-moi ! Je ne veux pas discuter avec vous ni même vous écouter !**

**_ Mais vous serez bien obligée, Lizzie.**

* * *

_**Houlalaaaa, mais que va-t-il se passer ? Des idées ? Des reviews ? Oui je quémande, pardon, pardon.**_


	3. Maîtrise de soi en paf majeur

**_Et voici le 3e chapitre !_**

**_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si toutefois quelqu'un lit ma fiction :)_**

* * *

_La jeune femme s'approcha furieusement de Reddington et commença à le pousser rageusement vers la porte. Mais il attrapa immédiatement le bras de la jeune femme._

_**_ Lâchez-moi ! Je ne veux pas discuter avec vous ni même vous écouter !**_

_**_ Mais vous serez bien obligée, Lizzie.**_

* * *

En disant cela, il retourna la jeune femme et lui bloqua les mains dans le dos.

**_Jusqu'à présent j'ai été sympathique. Mais depuis notre dernière entrevue, vous avez décidé de ne plus avoir à faire avec moi, et ça voyez-vous, je crains que ce ne soit pas possible.**

Elisabeth tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du criminel mais n'y arriva pas.

**_ C'est encore à moi de décider ce que je veux faire ou non. Et pour l'instant, je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de rester près de vous. Lâchez moi et dégagez ou j'appelle Cooper !** Dit-elle en redoublant de force pour se libérer, mais Red avait une facilité impressionnante pour bloquer les gestes de la jeune femme.

**_ Et comment comptez-vous faire étant donné que vous avez caché votre téléphone sous un coussin pour ne plus entendre mes appels incessants ?**

Et zut, elle avait oublié ce petit détail. Le lit était à 1 mètre d'elle mais avec Reddington qui la retenait, ça allait être difficile d'avoir accès à son portable.

**_ Red ça suffit ! Si je vous ignore depuis plus de 2 semaines, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je veux que vous sortiez de ma vie pour de bon ! Depuis le début vous me mentez en disant que vous tenez à moi alors que ce n'est que pour un Objet que vous êtes là ! J'ai compris votre petit manège et si ce n'est que ça qui vous retient ici, je vais vous le donner votre foutu Fulcrum mais pour ça, il faudrait me lâcher !**

Reddington était surpris face à la révélation de la jeune femme.

**_ Comment ça ? Vous avez trouvé le Fulcrum ?**

**_ Vous voyez ?! Il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse !** Dit-elle furieuse en se dégageant de l'emprise du criminel. Elle se déplaça en vitesse vers son armoire et en sortit une petite boîte. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait vraiment du Fulcrum, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. La jeune femme prit la boîte et la jeta en direction de Reddington.

**_ Le voilà votre objet de malheur ! Fulcrum ou pas, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, et si ce n'est pas ça, je m'en contre-fiche ! Maintenant partez !** Cria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

La boîte manqua de peu le visage de Reddington, qui s'était penché rapidement pour éviter l'impact. Mais pour le moment, cela lui importait peu. L'agent Keen était faible et commençait à perdre les pédales.

**_ Lizzie, calmez-vous. Il faut que vous compreniez que ce n'est pas le Fulcrum que je veux, mais-**

**_ NE M'APPELLEZ PAS LIZZIE ! ET ARRETEZ DE ME MENTIR ! PRENEZ CETTE FOUTUE BOITE ET SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI !**

La jeune femme était définitevement à bout. Reddington se dit qu'il fallait agir, et vite. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

**_ Ne criez pas. Asseyez-vous et nous pourrons discuter calmement, d'accord ?**

**_ MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS DISCUTER, BON SANG !**

Elisabeth en avait plus qu'assez de la détermination du criminel, elle lui balança un coussin à la figure et se jeta sur lui pour le pousser vers la porte. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire un pas de plus, Reddington la prit par le poignet, la retourna, lui bloqua les mains dans les dos et posa une main sur sa bouche. Furieuse, la jeune femme tenta de lui donner des coups de coudes, des coups de pieds, des coups de tête, mais il esquiva presque toutes ses attaques. Pour éviter qu'elle ne devienne trop agressive, il l'emmena sur le lit et s'assit, tout en maintenant Lizzie dans la même position.

**_ Mmmmhphfmm !**

**_ Chuuuut, calmez-vous Lizzie. **

A l'entente de son surnom, l'agent Keen s'énerva un peu plus. Elle lui avait pourtant bien demandé de ne plus l'appeler comme ça ! Exténuée, elle tenta de se balancer sur le côté pour s'échapper. Mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut de tomber sur le ventre alors que Reddington l'avait à nouveau maîtrisé en un temps record. Elle se retrouva bloquée, ventre contre le matelas, les mains dans le dos et un Red en califourchon sur ses jambes pour l'empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ayant retrouvée l'usage de la parole, Elisabeth s'exprima.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce vous faites ? Red ! Lâchez-moi !**

**_ Pas pour le moment, Lizzie. Il faut d'abord que vous vous calmiez.**

_Lizzie ?_ Encore ?! Mais il se moquait d'elle ?!

**_ ARRETEZ DE M'APPELLER LIZZIE ! JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE AMIE ! JE NE SUIS RIEN POUR VOUS ALORS ARRETEZ !**

Pendant qu'elle hurlait, le criminel avait subtilisé les menottes que la jeune femme avait posé sur la table de nuit et menotta ainsi les mains de l'agent dans son dos. Ayant les mains libres, il posa à nouveau la main sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

**_ ET RELACHEZ-MOI OU JE VAISMmmhpfhmm !**

_Génial_, elle ne pouvait à nouveau plus parler. Elle cria à travers la main de son attaquant.

Fatigué de la crise d'hystérie de sa protégée, Reddington se dit que l'utilisation des bonnes vieilles méthodes ne feraient certainement pas de mal à la jeune femme. Enfin "pas de mal", cela dépendra du point de vue. Elisabeth ne pouvait plus rien tenter pour s'échapper car elle était solidement maîtrisée. Il défit sa cravate et bayonna la jeune femme avec une certaine douceur. Reddington se mit alors à côté d'elle et tira sur ses pieds pour la glisser vers le côté du lit.

**_ Mmmmfphmmm ?!**

**_ Lizzie, je pense qu'une petite leçon s'impose. Vous êtes une jeune femme qui ne pose aucune limite à ses émotions, et il est temps pour moi de vous apprendre à gérer tout cela.**

De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire,_ bon sang_ ?!

Le buste de la jeune femme reposait sur le lit, tandis que ses genoux était posés sur le sol. Reddington se mit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son dos, ce qui fit sursauter l'agent.

**_ Cela ne va sans doute pas vous plaire, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est une excellente méthode que j'approuve entièrement. Ca va vous permettre de repenser à vos actes et vous aider à vous calmer, croyez-moi ... Prête ?**

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ? Qu'est-ce que-

_PAF !_

**_ Mmphf ?!**

_PAF !_

**_ MMPHF !**

**_ Tenez-vous tranquille, Lizzie.**

_PAF ! PAF !_

_Oh ... Bon sang_ ... Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi honteuse et mal à l'aise que maintenant. Reddington était entrain de ... _Mon Dieu_, il était entrain de lui donner une fessée !

* * *

**_Je peux vous garantir que ça va chauffer dans le chapitre suivant. A vous de me dire si ça vaut le coup que je le poste ou non :D_**


	4. Punition et mise au point

**Voici le 4e chapitre, merci pour vos reviews :_ LaPlumeDeJoy ,Jessyka, mafuyu et lizzington_, ça m'a fait très plaisir !**

**J'espère encore une fois que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira :D**

* * *

La jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de son baîllon, mais n'y arriva malheureusement pas. Le bougre avait pris ses précautions, il ne fallait pas que les "voisins" entendent ses cris, bien sûr !

_PAF ! PAF ! PAF !_

Ces nouvelles tapes exaspérèrent la jeune femme au plus haut point, elle tenta de se déporter sur la droite pour s'éloigner de Reddington, qui la ramena immédiatement à sa position initiale.

**_ Pas si vite, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous.**

Elle étouffa un cri pour prouver son mécontentement.

_PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF !_

**_ Ah, je sais bien que vous n'aimez pas cela. Mais il fallait y réfléchir avant. Cette correction vous aidera peut-être à vous remettre les idées en place, Lizzie.**

_PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF !_

**_ Mmphf ! Mmmmphffm !**

**_ Calmez-vous. C'est bientôt fini.**

Il arrêta de lui donner la fessée pendant quelques secondes. Il caressa doucement les fesses endolories de la jeune femme pour l'apaiser un peu avant de recommencer.

**_ Je veux que vous compreniez pourquoi je vous puni, Lizzie.**

La jeune femme réprima un frisson pendant que le criminel continua ses caresses.

**_ Vous êtes devenue trop agressive et vos émotions prennent le dessus. Je peux comprendre que vous soyez énervée, mais il y a plusieurs autres façons d'extérioriser votre colère.**

_PAF !_

**_ Mmh !** Cette nouvelle fessée surpris Elisabeth.

Il reprit ses caresses. La jeune femme se détestait alors qu'elle commençait à y prendre goût. Après tout, peut-être que Reddington ne mentait pas. S'il ne tenait pas à elle, il aurait pu la torturer dès le début pour tout lui faire avouer et ensuite la tuer. Mais s'il n'avait pas agi ainsi.. C'est qu'il y avait forcément une raison. Lizzie se sentit soudainement honteuse d'avoir rejeté Reddington sans preuves fondées. Elle méritait peut-être vraiment cette fessée en y réfléchissant bien.

_PAF ! PAF ! PAF !_

**_ Je ne suis pas entré dans votre vie pour le Fulcrum. Enlevez-vous cette stupide idée de la tête.**

_PAF ! PAF ! _

**_ Mph !**

**_ Rappelez-vous que je suis un criminel, si je voulais me servir de vous pour arriver à mes fins, ne pensez-vous pas que j'aurai trouvé d'autres moyens pour vous atteindre ?**

_PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF !_

**_ Mmh !**

**_ Lizzie, il faut que vous compreniez que je me soucis réellement de vous et que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger et vous rendre heureuse.**

_PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF !_

**_ Sauf maintenant, évidemment. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je compte vous rendre heureuse. **

**_ Mmh mmph mhh !** Ce qui signifiait :_ Ah bon, vous croyez ? Quelle déduction !_

_PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF !_

**_ Mmh !**

**_ Sachez que je garderai toujours un oeil sur vous. Et si j'apprends que vous m'avez à nouveau menti comme vous l'avez fait pour Tom ...**

_PAF !_

**_ Ou que vous me cachez des choses qui pourraient compromettre votre sécurité ..**

_PAF ! PAF !_

**_ Je vous attendrai et recommencerai ce que je suis entrain de faire. Jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez que je tiens réellement à vous et que votre vie m'est bien plus importante que tout le reste.**

_PAF ! PAF ! PAF !_

**_ Est-ce clair ?**

Dit-il en s'approchant du visage d'Elisabeth, intimidée. Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien compris. Après tout, il tenait juste à sa sécurité, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était quand même grâce à lui qu'elle avait découvert que son mari n'était qu'un mensonge. Il n'était pas là pour lui pourrir la vie, il était là pour lui rendre une vie correcte et paisible.

_PAF ! PAF !_

Enfin, quand je dis paisible ...

_PAF ! PAF ! PAF !_

**_ Mh ! Mh !**

Reddington se repositionna pour avoir un meilleur appui. Quelque chose se tramait ... Il releva les manches de sa chemise et se rapprocha de Lizzie.

**_ Bien... Prête ?**

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier. A moins que vous ayez une envie folle et incrontrôlable d'avoir une suite, auquel cas je me creuserai les méninges, mais pour l'instant il n'y aura que 5 chapitres. To be continued ...**


	5. Punition et révélations

_**Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Merci pour vos commentaires !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, par reviews ou par message privé. **_

_**J'espère bientôt pouvoir écrire une autre histoire sur Blacklist, il me faut juste de l'inspiration :)**_

* * *

**_ Bien ... Prête ?**

Le coeur de la jeune femme manqua plusieurs battements. Apparemment, c'était la fin de sa punition et Red voulait à tout prix qu'elle s'en souvienne. Oups ...

Elisabeth hocha négativement la tête. Nonononon elle n'était pas prête ! Son corps tenta de partir le plus loin possible. Elle tomba à terre et rampa comme elle le pouvait vers la porte d'entrée. Soudain, elle sentit un poids sur ses pieds et se sentit glisser vers l'arrière. Dans un dernier espoir, l'agent tenta une dernière fois de s'enfuir mais Reddington l'en empêcha en se couchant littéralement sur elle. Il enleva délicatement les cheveux qui recouvraient le visage de la jeune femme et s'approcha de son oreille.

**_ Chhhht, c'est bientôt fini. **

Le corps d'Elisabeth fut parcouru de frissons. Le son de sa voix murmurée dans le creux de son oreille lui fit tourner la tête.

Reddington se trouvait à côté du corps de la jeune femme allongée sur le sol. Son visage était toujours près du sien tandis que sa ma main s'aventurait délicatement dans le dos de l'agent et arrêta sa descente sur les fesses de celle-ci.

Il répéta sa question.

**_ Prête ?**

Elisabeth se crispa en fermant les yeux.

_PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF !_

**_ Mmh ! MMMH ! MH !**

_PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF !_

La jeune femme bougea la tête dans tous les sens et arriva enfin à se défaire de son baîllon.

**_ Reddington ! Stop ! S'il vous plaît, STOP !**

_PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF !_

**_ Je vous en prie ! J'ai compris ! J'ai compris !**

**_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez compris, Lizzie ?**

_PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF !_

**_ Que, AIE ! Que vous n'êtes pas entré dans ma vie pour le Fulcrum et que-AÏE ! Et que vous tenez vraiment à moi ! Et même si vous me collez tout le temps, vous-**

_PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! _

**_ AÏE ! RED !**

**_ Ca c'est pour avoir dit que je vous colle tout le temps. Continuez ...**

**_ Fais chier !... AÏE ! J'ai compris que vous ne voulez que mon bien et que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là ! Pardon de vous avoir rejeté ! Aïe ! J'ai été stupide de penser que vous me manipuliez depuis le début. J'ai compris ! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez.**

_... PAF ! PAF ! PAF ! ... PAF !_

**_ Aïe !**

Reddington stoppa la fessée. Sa main vint caresser doucement les fesses de la jeune femme qui n'en pouvait plus. Elle murmura, à bout de force.

**_ Désolée de vous avoir rejeté aussi lamentablement ...**

Il embrassa sa joue en continuant ses caresses.

**_ Désolé de vous avoir fait subir ça, Lizzie. Me pardonnerez-vous un jour?** Continua-t-il en la libérant de ses menottes.

**_ Si vous réussissez à atténuer la douleur que je ressens en ce moment, alors oui je vous pardonnerez.**

La main qui caressait le postérieur de la jeune femme commença tout doucement à descendre un peu plus bas. Il murmura dans l'oreille de l'agent.

**_ Est-ce que j'ai carte blanche pour vous soulager ?**

Et c'est sans réfléchir qu'Elisabeth hocha objectivement la tête. La main de Reddington descendit lentement et commença à caresser l'entre-jambe de la jeune femme. Elle étouffa un cri, surprise par ce toucher.

**_ Chhhhht, laissez-vous aller, Lizzie. **

La jeune femme ravala sa fierté et ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir la douce sensation que les caresses de Reddington lui procuraient. Au Diable le protocole, les lois, les préjugés et tout ce merdier. Elisabeth s'était battue depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, elle avait enfin le droit de profiter.

Elle sentit son pantalon descendre lentement le long de ses jambes et se sentit rougir mais ne tenta rien pour l'en empêcher. Son corps bascula sur le côté avant de se faire porter par Reddington, qui la posa sur le lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle en regardant son visage fatigué.

**_ C'est le moment de me dire si vous voulez ou non que je continue. Que voulez-vous vraiment, agent Keen ?**

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et admira son beau criminel.

**_ Jamais je n'aurai pensé dire ça un jour, mais c'est vous que je veux. Alors oui, s'il vous plaît, continuez.** Elle termina sa phrase en se relevant pour embrasser Reddington. Il voulut rétorquer mais...

**_ Ne dites rien. Ca fait des mois que je ne pense qu'à vous, je ne sais pas comment vous y êtes arrivé, mais vous hantez mon esprit à chaque secondes. Je me refusais d'écouter mes sentiments, et c'est aussi pour cela que j'agissais prudemment avec vous et que je n'hésitais pas à vous ignorer de temps en temps. J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais. Et quand les souvenirs de l'incendie me sont revenus, j'ai cru que vous étiez mon père et pour rien au Monde je n'aurai voulu ça. Mais j'ai ensuite compris que ce n'était pas possible, notre lien n'a rien à voir avec cela. Et je compte bien profiter de cette bonne nouvelle pour pouvoir enfin vous montrer comme moi aussi je tiens à vous.**

Cette nuit là, Elisabeth Keen et Raymond Reddington se retrouvèrent enfin. Une nouvelle histoire allait commencer. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**_ FIN ..._**

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Merci de m'avoir lu ! :D


End file.
